


then the kid comes a kicking

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Kubo AU [2]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Some Humor, this is just pointless fluff really, what even are titles and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six months and two weeks, and still no kicks.Until one day...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after "memories swept out into the ocean (while the tidal wave crashes in)," but happens two months before "stay with me tonight (don't go)."
> 
> So, a couple of days ago, Nico suggested this idea (along with many others). It was so cute and I couldn't not write it.
> 
> I'll write out the other suggestions later on, but for now here's some happy times with the Three Strings (or should I say Two Strings for now since the tags and all) family.
> 
> This is shorter than the other two stories but honestly? I'm more proud of the fact that I made it short and sweet. It's what I aimed for while writing this—not the length, but how it came out.

It’s a warm August morning when it happens.

Sariatu rests in a chair in the living room. She’s exhausted—she’s felt that way for months now. There are times where she can do certain things like move around without getting too tired, and then there are times where the pain in her abdomen swells and her back aches and all she can do is sit down and try to relax. Today isn’t any different, except she’s used to it by now.

“Hope you’re having fun in there,” Sariatu mumbles as she looks down at her belly. It’s become a habit—talking to the bump; the little life slowly growing inside of her. It makes her feel as if she and her unborn child have already formed a bond—though, she’s not sure if there really is a bond, as she’s gotten no responses yet.

Six months and two weeks—and yet, _still_ no kicks.

She knows that it’s normal for certain things to happen later on, but she still feels as if the baby should’ve started kicking a few days earlier—that, and it’d be more comforting to know that the little form of life growing inside of her was listening.

Sariatu then shakes her head and tries to think of other things. A thought—or rather, a memory in this case—comes into her mind. She remembers the day she had first discovered she was pregnant—it had been a cold, snowy morning near the end of February. She remembers how sick she had been, to the point where she couldn’t eat any of her breakfast and instead, she had went upstairs to the bathroom and vomited. She had heard her husband asking her if everything was alright, but she was unable to respond to him as many thoughts had raced through her mind. The previous week she had been feeling a mixture of emotions, and she was so sick and tired.

Sariatu remembers how it had dawned upon her that her mother had experienced the same symptoms a long time ago. She remembers how shocked she had been to know that she was carrying a child in her belly. She remembers how she had went downstairs and told Hanzo, and that he had been so happy that he had taken her into his arms and spun her around a bit.

However, Sariatu’s thoughts are soon interrupted as she feels something kick inside of her belly. Her eyes widen, and it’s only a few minutes before she feels another kick. So, she calls out, “Hanzo, come quick!”

Hanzo rushes into the room and goes over to his wife’s side. “What is it?” he asks.

“The baby just kicked,” Sariatu replies.

Then, Hanzo puts his face against Sariatu’s belly. “Hey there, my sun child,” he says, grinning a bit. “Apparently, you give kicks. So, show me what you’ve got!”

There’s a small, gentle kick that touches Hanzo’s face. He moves his face away from his wife’s belly and cries out, “Argh!” And then he lies on the ground.

Sariatu moves closer to him, and Hanzo says, “Our child is too powerful. I’m afraid they have finished me.” Sariatu smiles as Hanzo continues, “Please take good care of our child,” and he takes a deep breath, “and teach them how to dab and make puns.” He then fakes his death.

“No way,” Sariatu says. She kisses his forehead and then says, “Come on, mighty Hanzo. Wake up.” After she receives no response, she asks, “Nothing? Still dead?”

“Maybe a kiss on the lips might help,” Hanzo whispers quietly, though Sariatu is able to hear this.

Sariatu giggles a bit. She then kisses her husband on the lips, gently pecking them before pulling away.

Hanzo then stands up and says, “Ah, I’m alive! Saved by my wonderful wife.”

Sariatu lets out a laugh, “Oh, Hanzo. You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Hanzo adds.

“Yes – yes, you are.”

 

* * *

 

While Hanzo rubs circles around her belly, whispering some things to their unborn child, Sariatu remembers the day her mother had told her father how she was expecting another child. She remembers how she had peeked through the doorway to her parents’ room and listened to the conversation, before her father had discovered her and told her to come in, before him and her mother told her that she was going to be a big sister.

Sariatu snaps out of her thoughts as she feels Hanzo kiss her cheek.

“They’re going to grow up to be as beautiful and strong as their mother,” Hanzo says. “ _And_ they’ll have their father’s sense of humor.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sariatu mumbles, smiling a little.


End file.
